Three songs for falling in Love
by BigBoss87
Summary: Une soirée, trois danses et trois chansons....
1. Chapter 1

Hello people.

I'M BACK! Je sais que ça faisait un petit moment que j'avais disparu de la surface de ff... mais c'est pour mieux revenir. Déjà avec cette mini fic (pour une fois!) puis bientôt, pour une BEAUCOUP plus longue ^^

**DISCLAMER: Seule mon imagination m'appartient (aucunes chansons, films ou tous autres artistes ne m'appartiennent)! Moi, je n'ai inventé que Louise et Tina!!  
**

Bon, je vous laisse savourer ce premier chapitre!

Enjoy

BigBoss87

* * *

**Three song for falling in Love **

**Chapitre 1**

Cr -Votre attention s'il vous plait. Comme vous le savez, demain est organisé une soirée par le Chef de la Police de la ville. Nous y sommes tous conviés et l'on doit y faire bonne figure. Ainsi, Messieurs, ce sera smoking obligatoire. Quant à toi Olivia… je pense que tu arriveras à nous surprendre!

O - Merci Capitaine.

Cr - Vous pouvez venir seul ou accompagné. Il n'y a pas d'obligation. Sur ce, la journée est terminée. Reposez vous bien demain dans la journée et soyez au rendez vous à 20h15. Bonne soirée et à demain.

Tous - A demain Capitaine.

Tous commencèrent à se préparer à quitter les lieux.

M - Alors, qui vient accompagner?

F - Moi.

Ch - Et moi.

M - Bien. Chester, on ne te demande même pas avec qui tu viens…

Ch - Oui j'y vais avec Casey. Content?

M - Très. Odafin?

F - C'est une ancienne camarade de classe. On vit pas trop loin et on a reprit le contact…

M - Je vois. Vous deux?

E - Seul!

O - Idem.

M - C'est tellement triste.

O - Tu viens accompagner?

M - Puisque vous en parlez… oui, je serais accompagné.

E - Toi?

M - Oui moi.

E - John Munch?

M - Oui. Un soucis Stabler?

E - Du tout! Je me demande seulement comment…

M - Figure toi que Louise est très cultivée question Histoire de notre cher et beau pays!

E - Forcement.

O - Capitaine?

Cr - Je…

E - Liv, je crois qu'on est plus dans le coup!

O - Amen El.

F - Bon allez, nous c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais bon… à demain la compagnie.

O - Salut.

Les garçons quittèrent les lieux. Olivia alla pour faire de même.

O - Tu viens pas?

E - Encore un truc à finir.

O - Elliot… tout le monde est parti…même Cragen.

E - Je sais. T'en fais pas, je me dépêche.

O - Bien. On se voit demain?

E - Oui. 19h30?

O - Parfait. Et t'as intérêt à être à l'heure!

E - En avance même.

O - Ouais. Bye.

E - Salut.

Durant la journée du samedi, Casey et Olivia en avaient profité pour se préparer pleinement à la soirée. Une véritable journée filles: manucure, pédicure, coiffeur, shopping et elles terminèrent par aller se relaxer au spa qu'elles fréquentaient régulièrement depuis un an. Olivia rentra chez elle, prit une douche et commença sa préparation en vue de la soirée. Elle mit sa chaîne hi fi en route et se plaça devant son armoire.

_Romeo save me_

_They're trying to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult _

_But it's real_

_Don't be afraid_

_We'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a Love Story_

_Baby just say Yes_

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wounderin' if you were ever comin' around_

_My faith in you was fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town_

Elle se mit à sourire en entendant la musique. Aucun doute qu'Elisabeth Stabler avait été la dernière à utiliser sa chaîne hi fi. Elle passa en revue les différentes robes qu'elle avait en stock. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Elle avait porté chacune d'elle au moins une fois à une soirée organisée au boulot.

_And I said_

_« Romeo save me_

_I've been feelin' so alone_

_I keep waiting for you_

_But you never come »_

_Is this in my head?_

_I don't know what to think_

_He kneels to the ground_

_And pulls out a ring_

_And says_

Finalement au détour de deux robes classiques elle trouva LA perle. Elle sortit la robe et la déposa sur son lit. Un sourire plus que satisfait se plaça sur ses lèvres. Aucuns doutes, cette robe était parfaite pour la soirée.

_« Marry me Juliet_

_You never have to be alone_

_I love you_

_And that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad_

_Go pick out a white dress_

_It's a Love Story_

_Baby just say Yes »_

Elle chercha ensuite de quoi agrémenter sa tenue: sous vêtement, bijoux maquillage et parfum.

_Cause we were both young_

_When I first saw you_

Une fois trouvé, elle commença la dernière partie de sa préparation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

De son côté, Elliot avait passé la journée avec ses enfants. Malgré des débuts assez rudes, l'adaptation à la vie séparée et au « partage des enfants » se passaient plutôt bien. Les enfants adoraient passer du temps avec lui. C'était comme si il y avait eu deux Elliot: le père jamais présent et toujours stressé. Et le nouveau: calme, posé et attentionné. Ce week-end là, c'était restaurant et bowling. Filles contre garçons, pas vraiment équilibré mais bon… Une fois ce temps avec eux terminé, ils rentrèrent et Kathleen s'occupa de son père.

K - Courts?

E - Oui mademoiselle.

K - Parfait.

Elle avait trouvé une sorte de pseudo vocation et travaillait à mi temps dans un salon de coiffure. La trouvant plutôt douée, Elliot lui fit confiance et lui demanda un rafraîchissement pour cette fameuse soirée.

K - Ça te plait?

E - Parfait. Merci ma puce.

K - De rien.

Il fila ensuite sous la douche et se prépara. Il sortit son smoking et le posa sur le lit.

_Tatoue moi sur tes seins,_

_Fais le du bout de mes lèvres_

_Mes lèvres…_

_Je baiserais tes mains, je ferais que ça te plaise_

_Du bout de mes lèvres…_

_Tatoue moi sur tes murs, un futur à composer_

_Je veux graver toutes mes luxures, sur tes dorures…_

_Te tatouer sans mesures…_

_Sans mesures…_

Lorsqu'il entendit la musique lui parvenir, il se mit à sourire. Dickie s'était prit de passion pour la France et sa culture musicale. Et depuis un certain temps, il n'écoutait que ça. Il enfila sa chemise et travailla sur son nœud de cravate tout en fredonnant.

_Laisse toi tomber dans mes bras_

_Glisse moi sous tes draps_

_Dérivons jusqu'à l'outrance_

_Chantons pour les bienséants_

_Les délices de la décence…_

_Tatoue moi sur tes seins,_

_Fais le du bout de mes lèvres_

_Mes lèvres…_

_Je baiserais tes mains, je ferais que ça te plaise_

_Du bout de mes lèvres…_

_Tatoue moi sur tes murs, un futur à composer_

_Je veux graver toutes mes luxures, sur tes dorures…_

_Oh oh…_

Il passa ensuite sa veste et regarda le résultat. Pas si mal. Il se parfuma, embrassa ses enfants en leur rappelant les règles et partit en direction de chez Olivia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors qu'elle apportait les dernières touches de maquillage, son interphone sonna.

O - Oui?

_? - Police!_

O - T'es vraiment…

_E - Pile à l'heure?_

O - Mouais. Monte.

_E - J'arrive._

Elle ouvrit la porte et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il frappa légèrement avant d'entrer.

E - Olivia?

_O - Une seconde._

Elle se parfuma, se regarda dans le miroir avant de le rejoindre.

O - Pourquoi t'es jamais aussi ponctuel d'habitude?

Mais rien. Pas de réponse. Enfin si, une. Elle avait raison, sa robe avait eu un certain effet sur son partenaire. Il était bouche bée, la regardant de haut en bas: elle avait les cheveux relevés, un maquillage parfait pour l'occasion et des bijoux qui se mariaient parfaitement à la robe jaune orangé qu'elle portait.

O - On ne t'as jamais appris à ne pas déshabiller une femme du regard?

E - Hum? Euh… si, je… Liv tu es… absolument… Wow!

O - Je vais le prendre comme un compliment. Merci.

E - Je t'en pris.

O - T'es plutôt séduisant toi aussi. Surtout avec les cheveux courts. Ta fille serait elle passée par là?

E - Elle est douée, nan?

O - Vrai. Elle a fait du bon boulot.

E - Ton coiffeur aussi.

O - Merci bien. Il sera content de le savoir.

E - Vrai. Tu es prête?

O - Je prends ma pochette et c'est bon.

Elle partit récupérer sa pochette dans sa chambre, prit ses clés, une étole et ils partirent en direction de la soirée.

Ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure, voir même quelque peu en avance. Il joua le parfait gentleman, lui ouvrant la porte et il l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée, son bras sous le sien.

O - C'est tellement pas nous!

E - C'est clair. Mais bon, à soirée exceptionnelle…

O - Vrai. Merci.

E - Mon plaisir!

O - El!

Ils échangèrent un grand sourire avant de rentrer dans la salle.

? - Inspecteurs!

O - Bonsoir Chef.

Chef - Merci d'être venu.

E - C'est normal.

Chef - Vous allez faire des ravages ce soir Benson.

O - …

Chef - Bien alors ce soir, c'est séance photo obligatoire. Une avec moi, une avec votre équipe…une fois que tout le monde sera là et une de vous deux.

E - Mais…

Chef - Allons y.

Ils se regardèrent avant d'obéir au "Chef des Chefs" comme ils l'appelaient à l'U.S.V. Olivia se trouvait entre les deux hommes et chacun sortit son plus grand sourire.

Chef - Passez une bonne soirée.

O - Vous aussi Chef.

Alors qu'ils allaient se diriger vers le bar, le photographe les arrêta.

Photographe - On a pas tout à fait terminé.

O - Bien entendu.

Ils se placèrent devant lui, chacun le bras autour de la taille de l'autre, un beau et grand sourire sur le visage et clic! Ils remercièrent le photographe et se dirigèrent…enfin, vers les membres déjà présents de l'équipe, leur bras encerclant toujours la taille de l'autre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

M - Mais qui nous voilà?

E - Salut John.

M - Je croyais que vous deviez venir seuls?

O - Plutôt que de venir tous les deux seuls, autant venir ensemble.

M - Ben voyons.

E - Bref… tu nous présentes?

M - Oh oui. Désolé. Louise voici Olivia et Elliot, deux de mes collègues de travail. Vous deux, voici Louise Fellner.

L - Enchantée.

E - Nous de même.

? - Dites moi que je rêve.

Il se retournèrent et virent Fin avec son amie.

F - Baby sis?

O - En personne frangin.

F - Alors là… je sais pas quoi dire!

M - C'est bien la première fois.

F - Munch! Liv, t'es…

? - A couper le souffle.

Cragen venait d'arriver avec… le juge Donelly à son bras. Après un bref sourire à Elliot quant à ce couple, elle se mit à rougir.

O - Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments messieurs!

E - Merci à toi!

Ca - On est pas trop en retard à ce que je vois!

M - Notre petit couple préféré!

F - Louise, comment vous faites pour le supporter?

L - En fait, John est mon meilleur ami. On a grandi ensemble. Donc je le connais par cœur et puis…ça fait partie du personnage!

M - Merci bien Louise.

L - Je t'en pris John.

F - Bref, pour ma part, voici Tina. C'est aussi une grande amie. On se connaît depuis le lycée. Tina, voici mes collègues de travail et notre Capitaine.

T - Une belle et grande famille?

Cr - Exact. Bien, et si nous trinquions à cette soirée?

M - Excellente idée Capitaine.

Les hommes partirent chercher à boire, laissant les femmes apprendre à se connaître.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

M - Voilà pour ces dames!

Chacun déposa le verre devant la personne concernée. Ils prirent ensuite place à table.

Cr - A cette soirée.

Tous - A cette soirée.

Tous trinquèrent et prirent une gorgée de leur breuvage.

M - Pas de bières pour vous deux?

O - Ben…

E - Olivia préfère une boisson plus distinguée pour les soirées de ce genre.

F - Vraiment?

O - Ouais.

M - A savoir?

E - Tequila Sunrise!

Cr - Liv?

O - Il me connaît trop!

E - J'suis pas ton meilleur ami pour rien!

O - Vrai.

L'atmosphère était assez bon enfant et les rires se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux. Après un long discours du Chef, ce dernier invita ses convives à danser en attendant le début du dîner. Ils allèrent tous sur la piste de danse et en entendant les premières notes, Elliot et Olivia échangèrent un grand sourire.

_I've seen myself, with a dirty face_

_I've cut my luck, with a dirty ace_

_ I leave the light on I leave the light on_

O - J'y crois pas.

E - Moi non plus. Mais bon…j'ai une question.

O - J'écoute.

E - On se la joue…soft ou…

O - Ou?

E - Ou…comme dans le film?

_I went from zero, to minus ten _

_I drank your wine, then I stole your man_

_ I leave the light on_

_I leave that light on_

Elle se remémora la scène de ce film qu'ils avaient vu avec les enfants.

O - Soft.

E - C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Ils se mirent à rire avant de commencer à danser, dans une position très professionnelle et…soft.

_Daddy ain't that bad, he just plays rough_

_I ain't that scarred, when I'm covered up_

_ I leave the light on_

_Yeah, I leave the light on_

_Little girl hiding underneath the bed_

_Was it something I did?_

_ Must be something I said_

_ I leave the light on_

_I better leave the light on_

_'Cause I wanna love_

_ And I wanna live_

_ Yeah, I don't know much about it_

_ And I never did - no, no _

Alors qu'ils passaient un bon moment, Elliot remarqua un sourire sur les lèvres d'Olivia.

E - Pourquoi ce sourire?

O - « _Her mother is a professional ballroom dancer! _»

_17, and I'm all messed up inside_

_ I cut myself, just to feel alive_

_ And I leave the light on_

_And I leave the light on_

_21 on the run, on the run, on the run_

_From myself, from myself and everyone _

_I leave the light on_

_I better leave the light on_

Ils se mirent à rire, en repensant à cette scène du film.

_'Cause I wanna love_

_ And I wanna live_

_ Yea, I don't know much about it_

_ And I never did_

_I don't know what to do_

_Can the damage be undone?_

_I swore to God that I'd never be_

_What I've become_

E _- _Bien jouer, _SISTA_!

O - Je te jure, j'adore ce film.

E - C'est clair que c'est assez… rafraîchissant.

_And lucky stars, and fairy tales_

_ I'm gonna bathe myself, in a ocean well _

_Pretty scars from cigarettes_

_I never will forget_

_I never will forget _

Toujours en souriant, elle le regarda et commença à chanter doucement.

_I'm still afraid, to be alone_

_ Wish that the moon would follow me home_

_ I leave the light on_

_ Yeah, I leave that light on_

_I ain't that bad, I'm just messed up_

_I ain't that sad, but I'm sad enough_

Les yeux toujours ancrés à ceux de sa meilleure amie, il se mit à sourire avant d'accélérer un temps soit peu le rythme de leur danse.

_'Cause I wanna love_

_ I wanna live_

_ No, I don't know much about it_

_ And I never did_

_I don't know what to do_

_Can the damage be undone?_

_I swore to God that I'd never be_

_ What I've become_

Ils se mirent à tourner et à faire des mouvements plus amples, toujours en souriant et en ne se perdant pas de vu.

_I leave that light…_

_I leave that light…_

_I leave that light on_

Il se sépara d'elle, la fit s'éloigner de lui et la ramena à lui en un mouvement fluide. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux avant de terminer la chanson.

_God bless the child, with the dirty face_

_Who cuts her luck, with a dirty ace_

_She leaves the light on_

_I leave that light on_

Ils auraient voulu que cet instant ne se termine mais… le Chef indiquant que le dîner allait être servi les sortis de leur bulle.

To be continued...

* * *

Voila la fin du premier chap.

Alors, pour les chansons:

1) Taylor Swift -_ Love Story_

2) Mozart, L'Opéra Rock - _Tatoue moi_

3) Beth Hart - _Leave the light on _

En ce qui concerne le passage du film évoqué, il s'agit de "_Out At The Weeding"_ une comédie très rafraichissante. Pour ce qui est de la danse à ce passage du film, aller sur Youtube, taper "_Out at the wedding_" et en toute logique, la première vidéo que vous trouverez sera "Out at the weeding: the danse scene clip"... ça vous aidera à comprendre un peu!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there...

Bon, je vous torture pas plus...voici la suite et fin de cette mini fic.

**Disclamer: see chap 1**

Enjoy

Love & kisses

BigBoss87

* * *

**Three songs for falling in Love**

**Chapitre 2  
**

Le dîner se passa dans d'excellentes conditions. Les discussions allaient bon train et chacun trouvait sa place dans les conversations diverses et variés. Le Chef passa à leur table et fit une photo avec eux avant de demander de faire une photo de l'équipe. Ils changèrent de place, les hommes debout et les femmes assises à table. Au moment où le photographe alla pour prendre la photo, Elliot passa ses bras autour du cou d'Olivia. Cette dernière eut juste le temps de sourire de surprise et de placer ses mains sur les siennes que le flash crépita.

O - ELLIOT!

Il se mit à rire alors qu'elle lui frappa le bras.

E - Oh ça va!

O - Gamin.

M - Décidément, vous changerez jamais vous deux. Toujours à vous disputer!

E/O - Munch!

M - Quoi?

E - … T'as de la chance d'être en charmante compagnie

M - …

O - Voilà c'est ça.

T - Y'a toujours autant d'ambiance avec vous?

F - Toujours Tina.

M - Mais pourquoi c'est TOUJOURS sur MOI que ça tombe?

O - Parce que c'est comme ça.

M - Ah ah!

O - J'oublierais pas si facilement Stabler.

E - Je me doute Benson. Y'a pas un moyen pour que tu me pardonnes plus vite?

O - Possible.

Ils se regardèrent avant que ses yeux ne se dirigent vers la piste de danse.

E - D'accord, j'ai pigé. Olivia Benson, m'accordes tu cette danse?

O - Avec joie mon cher Elliot.

Il secoua la tête avant de lui tendre la main de l'emmené avec lui sur la piste de danse.

_You're in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two_

_So close together_

_And when I'm with you_

_So close to feeling alive_

O - C'est une soirée « musique de film qu'on adore » ce soir ou quoi?

E - J'en sais rien. Mais… j'adore ce passage du film.

_A life goes by _

_Romantic dreams will stop_

_So I bid mine goodbye and never knew_

_So close was waiting, waiting here with you_

_And now forever I know_

_All that I wanted to hold you_

_So close_

O - C'est vrai que c'est le meilleur. Quand ils sont seuls au monde et qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils s'aiment mais qu'ils ne peuvent pas être ensemble…

E - C'est vrai. Mais c'est leur moment à eux, rien autour, juste… deux âmes sœurs ensemble pendant un laps de temps trop court…

O - Ouais.

_So close to reaching that famous happy end_

_Almost believing this was not pretend_

_And now you're beside me and look how far we've come_

E- Olivia, j'ai quelque chose…à … te demander.

O - Je t'écoute.

E - Pour… l'autre chanson…on a fait…soft.

O - Et?

E - Tu accepterais qu'on… se fasse notre « _So close _» à la « Il était une fois »?

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux, pétillant de joie.

O - Sérieux?

E - Ouais.

O - Ici? Devant tout le monde?

E - Ici et maintenant…

O - Je…

Elle regarda autour d'eux avant de le regarder à nouveau.

_So far we are so close_

O - Fais moi rêver!

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant que le rythme de la musique ne change. Sous l'impulsion d'Elliot, ils se mirent à danser comme dans le film. De grands gestes, très gracieux et magnifiquement effectués. Toutes les personnes qui dansaient en même temps qu'eux s'arrêtèrent pour leur laisser la place. Le rythme redescendit et Elliot rapprocha Olivia de lui.

_How could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

Ils reprirent la cadence rapide, Elliot ne la quittant pas des yeux tout en chantant.

_We're so close_

_To reaching that famous happy end_

_And almost believing this was not pretend_

_Let's go on dreaming for we know we are_

Alors que la chanson arriva à la fin, il ne put s'empêcher de la pendre dans ses bras. Ils étaient plus proches que jamais. Il posa son front contre le sien et murmura les dernière paroles.

_So close_

_ So close_

_And still so far_

Ils échangèrent un regard des plus intenses et quand Elliot eut enfin le courage de tenter une approche, un tonnerre d'applaudissement se fit entendre. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et virent tous les représentants de la Police debout, à applaudir et à siffler leur prestation. Ils se regardèrent étonnés, visiblement ça avait fait mouche. Mais plus pour eux, ils avaient vécu ce moment comme dans le film. Il lui fit le baise main avant de l'entraîner avec lui à la table.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

F - Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer?

E/O - …

M - Je suis d'accord avec Fin les gars. C'était quoi ça?

E - Ben…

Cr - Et depuis quand tu danses aussi bien Elliot?

Cette réplique de Cragen arracha un sourire à Olivia.

E - Qui a dit que j'étais un piètre danseur Capitaine?

Cr - Possible. Mais là… depuis quand vous répétez?

O - C'était pas prévu!

Ca - Bien sûr. Tu es en train de nous dire que… ça vous prend comme ça?

O - Ben…

E - Ouais.

Ch - Vous déconnez?

E - Du tout. Juste que…

O - La première chanson de la soirée était extraite d'un film. C'est une scène assez…intense et la danse est moins… soft. Alors, pour la première, on a été correcte. Mais celle-ci…

E - C'est extrait d'un dessin animé qui est super et cette scène est tout simplement…magique.

M - Un dessin animé?

O - En partie.

E - Bref, j'ai juste… voulu… qu'on s'amuse un peu.

F - Ben vous avez réussi.

Jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, il y eut des « jeux » organisés par le Chef ainsi qu'une grande vente aux enchères dont les fonds allaient servir à offrir un Noël à des enfants défavorisés de la ville. Alors qu'elle venait de danser consécutivement avec Munch et Cragen, Olivia se retrouva de nouveau face à Elliot sur la piste de danse.

O - Tu sais que je t'ai pardonné. Pas besoin de m'inviter à chaque danse.

E - Je sais. Mais vu que j'ai dansé avec toutes les jolies femmes de notre table, je voulais…terminer par la plus magnifiques de toutes.

Elle secoua la tête.

O - Quel charmeur!

E - Faut bien de temps à autre.

O - C'est vrai que ça me change!

E - Sympa.

O - Je t'en pris.

Elle décida de pousser le vice et de jouer un peu. Et si c'était maintenant? Elle se plaça en face de lui, entoura son cou de ses bras et le regarda avec un sourire provocateur. Il ne répondit que par de la provocation. Il se rapprocha le plus d'elle et posa ses mais en bas de son dos. La musique commença. Olivia reconnu immédiatement la chanson, cette chanson et se perdit dans le regard océan de son partenaire.

_We've been friends for a long long time_

_You tell me your secrets and I'll tell you mine_

_She's left you all alone_

_And you feel like no one cares_

_But I have never failed you_

_I've always been there_

_You tell your story_

_It sounds a bit like mine_

_It's the same old situation_

_It happens every time_

_Can't we see it oh maybe you and me_

_Is what's meant to be_

_Do we disagree_

_What if I told you _

_What if I said that I love you_

_How would you feel what would you think_

_What would we do_

_Do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine_

_Or would I lose a friend or find a love that would never end_

_What if I said_

Durant cette danse, chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. Que se passait il? Comment cela pouvait il être possible? En l'espace d'une soirée et de quelques danses, les choses avaient changés entre eux. Du moins, c'est-ce qu'ils ressentaient.

_She doesn't love you oh it's' plain to see_

_I can read between the lines of what you're telling me_

_He doesn't hold you the way a woman should be held_

_How long can I go on keeping these feelings to myself_

_What if I told you_

_ What if I said that I love you_

_How would you feel what would you think_

_What would we do_

_Do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine_

_Or would I lose a friend or find a love that would never end_

_What if I said_

Au moment du dernier couplet, Olivia ressenti un frisson, un sentiment à la fois agréable et bizarre.

_Oh we've both had our share of loneliness_

_So whose to say that we can't have a little happiness_

_And if I found that in you_

_It would make my dreams come true_

_Or would you walk away_

_Hear what I have to say_

C'était comme si la chanson avait été écrite pour eux… enfin pour elle du moins. Elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas la même chose pour lui mais… comme le disait la chanson: « Et si »?

_What if I told you_

_What if I said that I love you_

_How would you feel what would you think_

_What would we do_

_Do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine_

E - J'ai une confession à te faire.

O - Tu me fais peur à parler comme ça des fois.

E - Je sais mais là… crois moi, c'est plus que sérieux.

O - El, dis moi.

E - Je… on se connaît depuis plus de 10 ans maintenant et… on a toujours été là l'un pour l'autre.

O - Et?

E - Je me suis toujours posé une question depuis le jour de notre rencontre…

_I've always wondered from the day we met_

O - Quoi?

Il prit une grande inspiration et trouva la force de le faire. Il captura sa lèvre inférieur entre ses lèvres et exerça une pression légère sur son corps.

_What if I said_

Elle ne comprit pas tout ce qui était en train de se passer. Une seconde elle écoutait la musique. Celle d'après, ils discutaient et maintenant, il l'embrassait. Elle avait beau avoir rêver de ce moment, elle se retrouva prise de court.

_What if I said_

_What if I said_

Alors qu'il se sépara d'elle, il plongea son regard dans le sien.

E - JE me suis toujours demandé si un jour on pourrait faire ça!

O - …

E - Prends moi pour un dingue mais…

Elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres avant de le regarder les larmes aux yeux.

O - Pas maintenant.

Elle posa son front contre le sien avant de le laisser là et de sortir de la salle.

Il lui fallut un temps pour se rendre compte de son action. Il voulait le faire et… tout s'était enchaîné: son arrivée chez elle, le flirt perpétuel, les photos, les danses… Il alla aux toilettes, se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de se regarder dans le miroir.

? - Tu sais que tu pourrais te faire virer pour ça!

Il secoua la tête.

? - Si tu l'avais fait…dirons nous… dans d'autres circonstances…passe. Mais là…

E - Je sais mais…

? - Devant tes collègues?

E - Je m'en fais pas pour Munch. Je sais déjà ce qu'il va dire.

? - Vrai. Il vous lâchera pas!

E - C'est clair.

? - Mais devant le Chef!

E - Capitaine… c'était pas…bon sang, j'en crevais d'envie depuis trop longtemps!

Cr - Je sais Elliot. Tu devrais aller lui parler.

E - Je sais.

Cr - Dépêche toi avant que je change d'avis…

E - Merci Don.

Il sortit de la pièce laissant Cragen face au miroir.

Cr - Les jeunes et l'Amour…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il l'observa un instant avant d'enfin se décider à sortir.

E - Hey.

Elle le regarda.

O - T'avais peur que je disparaisse?

E - On peut dire ça.

Il s'assied près d'elle. Il enleva sa veste et la posa sur ses épaules.

E - Si tu attrapes froid à cause de moi, Cragen va me tuer.

O - Possible.

Ils restèrent au calme, à observer le ciel étoilé.

O - Tu le pensais?

E - Quoi?

O - Ce que tu m'as dit…avant et… après?

E - Oui. Pourquoi, tu me crois pas?

O - Bien sur que si.

De nouveau le silence.

O - C'est juste que… je me suis toujours…crue… la seule à… avoir…ce genre de pensées…

E - J'ai été un abruti avec toi, pendant trop longtemps.

O - Je te ferrais pas dire le contraire.

E - J'm'en doute. Mais quand t'y penses… on fait tout ensemble. Les musiques on les connaissaient comment? Parce que tu viens à la maison passé du temps avec moi et les enfants.

O - Pendant longtemps, j'étais jalouse… que cette actrice danse avec Patrick Dempsey!

Ils se mirent à rire.

O - Mais ce soir, quand je te regardais, quand je voyais la manière dont tu me regardais et me souriais… je me disais: « Eh ouais, moi aussi j'ai trouvé mon Prince! »

E - Liv, ce qui s'est passé, c'est plus que ce que tu crois. C'est pas juste… un moment qui arrive parce qu'on passe un bon moment et qu'y a une chanson qui fait que… C'est plus que ça.

O - …

E - En fait c'est trois chansons!

O - Espèce de…

Elle le frappa avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras.

E - Olivia, c'est pas en trois chansons que tu tombes amoureux!

Elle se stoppa et le regarda. Avait il dit…

E - Dans mon cas, avec toi, c'est… en un regard que c'est arrivé. C'était dans le bureau de Cragen le jour où tu es arrivée à l'U.S.V!

O - Promets moi que tu ne vas pas te moquer de moi.

E - Pourquoi?

O - Juste…

E - Okay. Promis, je ne dirais rien.

O - J'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer… depuis le jour où j'ai croisé ton regard il y a 11 ans. Mais ce soir, c'était comme si… ça recommençait… encore.

E - Et ça te plait?

O - Disons que… ça ne me dérange pas trop.

E - Je vois. Tu crois que… plutôt que de recommencer encore… ça pourrait juste… commencer… entre nous?

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue, les yeux pleins de larmes et un sourire radiant.

O - J'en serais la plus heureuse Elliot.

E - Bien. Une dernière chose.

O - Quoi encore?

E - Et si là, ici et maintenant… je te disais… que je t'aime Olivia Benson?

Elle ne put retenir les larmes et scella ses lèvres aux siennes.

O - Ça ferrait comme si… je te disais… que je t'aime Elliot Stabler!

E - Donc c'est super?

Elle rit avant de le regarder amoureusement.

O - J'en ai bien peur!

E - Extra!

Ils échangèrent un rire puis un sourire et enfin un baiser passionné qui vint sceller un nouveau destin: le leur!

The end!

* * *

Et voilà. Alors pour info, cette idée m'est arrivée après une discussion avec miss JessTyler!

Alors, de nouveaux les chansons

1) Jon Mclaughlin - _So close_

2) Anita Cochran feat Steve Wariner - _What if I said_

Et puis bon... pour THE passage de danse, c'est dans "_Il était une fois_" (_Enchated_ en vost). Idem, aller sur Youtube, taper "_So close enchated_" et c'est le deuxième lien nommé " _So Close by Jon Mc Laughlin (Enchanted OST - High quality)"_

A plus plus ^^_  
_


End file.
